


Stupid Valentines

by josten_aday



Series: they're stupid valentines [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Everything is good, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, i probably will turn this into polyamory, i really love write about bokuto, they're stupid
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday
Summary: Bokuto quer se declarar para Akaashi, mas não tem coragem de fazer isso sozinhoFelizmente ele tem Kuroo para ser seu braço direito.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: they're stupid valentines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Stupid Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> isso tem GRANDES chances de estar péssimo porque eu escrevi em 30 minutos e já estou postando  
> mas idai? é meu aniversário

— Cara, qual é, você consegue! — Kuroo continua tentando encorajar Bokuto, mas o maior ainda está com essa cara péssima de que está prestes a vomitar. — O máximo que ele pode fazer é não aceitar sair contigo, ele não vai te humilhar ou chamar a polícia.

— Akaashi não aceitar meu amor é pior que ser preso. — Bokuto murmura e aperta contra o peito a carta que escreveu para o seu lindo moreno de olhos cinzentos. — Ele vai me odiar.

Kuroo revira os olhos e olha ao redor enquanto pensa em algum plano, ele não pode deixar Bokuto continuar nutrindo esse amor unilateral por mais um ano, o cara provavelmente morrerá de tanta carência em algum momento (e talvez o momento esteja próximo). Eles estão debaixo da arquibancada e Akaashi e Kenma estão se exercitando no campo. Kenma parece degradante e deprimente depois de correr por menos de 5 minutos.

Então Kuroo tem uma ótima ideia.

— Tudo bem, como um bom amigo, eu passo a vergonha pública de ser chutado pra você não ter que passar por isso sozinho, hm? — Bokuto ergue os olhos e encara Kuroo com uma expressão confusa. — Kenma está com ele. Nós entregamos as cartas juntos e esperamos a reação dos dois. Kenma com certeza vai chutar minha bunda com tanta força que pararei no hospital e assim, caso Akaashi disser não, não será tão ruim quanto será comigo. — Kuroo sorri.

— E a amizade de vocês não vai ficar estranha? — Bokuto diz inseguro, porque é exatamente isso que está o perturbando: ele e Akaashi não serem mais amigos depois que ele se declarar.

— Nah — Kuroo desdenha.

Koutaro está pensativo, olhando para os dois garotos distantes que agora pararam a corrida e estão bebendo água.

Será péssimo se Akaashi disser não, mas, pelo menos, talvez isso até possa virar uma piada interna! Kuroo é ótimo em transformar situações constrangedoras em boas piadas, talvez até mentindo sobre tudo isso ser uma brincadeira ou aposta. Kuroo também é excelente em mentir.

— Hm, ok, certo. Tudo bem então. — O sorriso de Bokuto gradualmente volta ao seu rosto e Kuroo fica contente de ter conseguido motivá-lo.

Kuroo abre sua mochila e tira seu caderno e uma caneta de lá, escrevendo rapidamente uma suposta confissão e logo rasgando o papel e o dobrando ao meio. Bokuto faz uma careta para a "carta", ele passou os últimos três dias confeccionando a sua porque queria que ela ficasse perfeita para entregar a Akaashi. Kuroo deveria ter vergonha de fazer algo assim.

Mas tudo bem, esse é o plano, não é? Kuroo ser chutado por Kenma.

Kuroo precisa arrastar Bokuto pelo campo e por pouco o de cabelo prateado não é atingido por uma bola, muito alheio a tudo o que está ao seu redor pois está totalmente _catártico_ de medo.

— Hey Kenma. — Kuroo o chama e ele precisa se esforçar para não rir do estado do loiro. É impressionante como ele é exatamente igual a um gato molhado depois de correr um pouco. — Feliz dia dos namorados, gatinho. — Ele estende o papel dobrado para Kenma, que o pega com olhos arregalados.

Essa é a deixa de Bokuto para entregar sua carta também, tremendo violentamente enquanto ergue suas mãos na direção de Akaashi.

Akaashi franze um pouco o cenho antes de compreender o que aquele papel significa e logo seu rosto está tão vermelho quanto as dezenas de corações que Bokuto colocou naquele cartão.

Bokuto gostaria de ser um homem forte, mas ele é apenas um garotinho covarde que inconscientemente segura o braço do seu melhor amigo e se põe atrás dele para se proteger, como se Akaashi pudesse ser uma grande ameaça a sua existência com seus terríveis olhos azuis e cabelos adoravelmente ondulados.

Kenma e Akaashi abrem as cartas ao mesmo tempo e Bokuto quase morre ao ver que Akaashi _sorri_ com aquilo. E não parece ser um sorriso de desprezo!

Kenma, por outro lado, permanece estático e com os olhos vidrados por muito tempo, Bokuto está começando a ficar preocupado com o garoto.

Talvez Kuroo tenha ido longe demais e Kenma esteja desconfortável e isso tudo foi uma péssima ideia e Bokuto está prestes a fugir e mudar de cidade e ele não responderá mais por Bokuto, talvez ele mude seu nome para John ou algo assim.

Até que então, Kenma levanta a cabeça e encara Kuroo com um rosto livre de qualquer expressão antes de pisar com força no pé dele.

— KENMA QUE DROGA O QUE VOCÊ- — Kuroo rosna enquanto cai de joelhos no chão e tenta verificar se seu pé ainda tem salvação, mas então Kenma se joga contra ele e o beija.

Bokuto arregala os olhos.

Esse não era o plano.

Agora tudo está destruído. Akaashi vai chamar a polícia e Bokuto será preso sozinho! Talvez ele se mude para os USA, John é um nome muito comum lá e a polícia nunca o pegará.

Bokuto está com tanta raiva e medo agora. E tudo é culpa de Kuroo. Claro que é.

Kuroo é, definitivamente, o cara mais idiota do mundo. Ele tinha um _único_ plano e ainda assim conseguiu fazer isso sair pela culatra, e agora ele está beijando o melhor amigo que ele é apaixonado há pelo menos 3 anos e estragou toda a estratégia do negócio.

Que grande idiota. Maldito seja. Bokuto espera que Kenma o mate sufocado de tanto beijá-lo.

Bokuto nervosamente ergue a cabeça para verificar como Akaashi está e Akaashi já está com seus olhos nele, um sorriso contido nos lábios.

— Eu aceito sair com você, Bokuto-san.

**Author's Note:**

> eu provavelmente vou acabar escrevendo uma segunda parte e transformando isso em bokuakakuroken porque eu sou totalmente descontrolado


End file.
